Interdit et Impossible
by winry
Summary: Sakura en a assez de la routine. Elle decide dont d'aller passer six mois dans un autre pays. Elle rencontrera celui qui changera sa destinee...mais sous le signe d'un amour interdit.


**Prologue**

Cette histoire sera une histoire vraie. Mais comme dans toute histoire vraie, j'ajouterai peut-etre des details plus puissants que dans la realite, ne m'en voulez pas svp! Je sais que je n'ai pas continue Under the rain et je vous explique pourquoi. J'ai commence cette fic au Canada, dans un moment d'inspiration, mais entre-temps j'ai demenage en Thailande. Et j'ai essaye de la continuer, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que cette fic appartient au Canada, pas a la Thailande. Donc pour le moment, elle est sur pause. Merci pour les reviews en passant, j'y repondrai dans le chapitre 2 de Under the rain. Mais maintenant, parlons de Interdit et impossible. Premierement, je dois vous dire que cette histiore n'a pas encore de fin (et j'aimerais bien qu'elle n'en ait jamais une, mais bon...) car je suis presentement en train de la vivre. Je me suis place dans la peau de Sakura. Donc, celle-ci demenage dans un autre pays pour 6 mois, voulant en savoir plus a propos de la vie. Mais evidemment, elle va rencontrer quelqu'un qui va changer son voyage et surtout, sa destinee. Mais leur amour est interdit...Ils essaieront de le rendre possible, mais a quel prix? Voila...ca va peut-etre etre moins interressant que mes autres fic, etant donne que c'est un fait vecu, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous faire aimer cette fic :) Alors ceci est seulement le prologue, j'en ecrirai plus dans le chapitre un. Et je veux vous dire que je peux pas faire d'accent sur mes E parce que j'ai un clavier thai, donc, pas d'accent. C'est vraiment tannant mais bon! Alors lisez, si vous en avez envie, et reviewez svp!

-Winry

* * *

**P.O.V. Sakura**

_Je n'ai jamais pu supporter ceux qui ont essaye de me dire quoi faire. Encore moins ceux qui ont essaye de se mettre a ma place, sans vraiment y etre. Cela peut peut-etre sembler naïf, mais au fond de moi, j'ai toujours cru que nous avons chacun une raison d'etre, chacun une personnalite differente et surtout, nous avons chacun une etoile qui brille au-dessus de notre tete. Je m'etais fait la promesse d'aller partout ou la vie me dirait d'aller. J'avais toujours eu le desir ardent en moi de trouver mon chemin, de trouver cette lumiere qui me rendrait heureuse. Et c'est ce qui m'a mene ici…_

_Un jour, a l'age de dix-huit ans, je decidai d'arreter les etudes pour voyager, pour decouvrir de nouvelles terres et surtout, faire de nouvelles connaissances. J'en avais assez de la meme vie et surtout, de cette routine qui s'etait installee. Je discutai beaucoup avec Fujitaka, mon pere et Toya, mon frere. J'en parlai aussi avec Tomoyo, ma meilleure amie. Et c'est elle qui eut l'idee : pourquoi pas la Chine? Ce n'etait pas trop loin du Japon, ce serait facile de garder contact avec ma famille et mes amis et surtout, je ne serais pas trop depaysee. Et le plus important dans cette histoire, c'est que mon pere avait un ami en Chine. Et après avoir parle ensemble, mon pere et lui deciderent que c'est dans la famille de son ami qui j'irais vivre. Il habitait une grande maison avec sa femme et ses quatres filles. Je ne savais pas trop a quoi m'attendre, etant donne que je ne les avais jamais rencontres, mais quelque chose me poussa a accepter. Mon etoile peut-etre…Donc, faisant partie d'une famille pas trop riche, je dus travailler pendant six mois pour pouvoir avoir les moyens de me render en Chine, a Hong-Kong exactement. Et c'est deux jours après mon arrivee que tout commenca. Mais, commencons par le debut…_

* * *

-Sakura, reveille-toi. Nous devons partir dans cinq minutes si nous ne voulons pas etre en retard.

Une jeune fille qui etait en train de dormir paisiblement ouvrit lentement les yeux, de peine et de misere, pour s'apercevoir qu'il faisait encore nuit. Elle regarda son cadran. 2 heures am…Mais pourquoi la revaillait-on a cette heure. Tout lui revint en tete : dans moins de six heures, elle quitterait le Japon pour se rendre en Chine. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'eux-memes et elle sauta en-bas du lit.

-Je suis prete papa!

-Tes bagages sont deja dans l'auto. Je t'attends dehors.

Sakura prit une douche rapide, remonta ses longs cheveux couleur miel et prit une veste et un pantalon, les seuls qu'il lui restait car ses autres vetements etaient deja dans ses valises. Avant de quitter sa chambre, elle ne put s'empecher de ressentir une petit boule dans sa gorge. Sa chambre qu'elle ne verrait plus pendant six mois. Mais cette tristesse passagere fut vite remplacee par l'excitation d'aller visiter un autre pays. Donc elle ferma la porte de sa chambre et devalla les escaliers quatre par quatre parce qui si elle ne se depechait pas, son pere avait raison, ils seraient en retard. Son frere l'attendait, debout dans l'entrée. Il ne pouvait pas l'accompagner a l'aeroport car il devait travailler tres tot le lendemain matin. Il l'etreignit et lui dit qu'elle allait lui manquer, malgre le fait qu'il pourrait maintenant avoir un peu la paix sans elle. Elle lui frappa l'epaule et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de sortir dans la nuit fraiche. Elle prit une bonne bouffee d'air et s'assit dans la voiture, du cote passager, a cote de son pere.

-Alors Sakura, prete pour le grand depart?

-Plus prete que jamais papa!

-Allons-y!

Mais dans ces mots, Sakura avait pu sentir une pointe de tristesse. Elle savait qu'elle allait manquer a son pere et elle savait trop bien a quel point elle allait s'ennuyer de lui. Mais quand elle y pensait, c'etait un mal pour un bien non? Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on a l'opportunite de visiter un autre pays.

Le voyage jusqu'a l'aeroport se passa en silence, ou presque. Sakura ne dorma pas, mais elle regardait par la fenetre, partagee entre la peur, la tristesse, la joie et l'excitation. C'etait la premiere fois de sa vie qu'elle ressentait ces sentiments en meme temps et c'etait franchement bizarre pour elle.

Trois heures plus tard, ils arriverent a l'aeroport. Sakura prit peur en s'apercevant a quel point les aeroports sont grands et surtout, froids. Tout etait blanc, gris ou noir. Et pour les gens, que de visages tristes, neutres ou encore impatients. Elle essaya de croiser un regard, un regard qui voudrait dire : "Ne t'en fais pas, c'est normal d'avoir peur, mais prendre l'avion, ce n'est pas si mal!" Mais personne ne la regarda. Elle devait l'avouer, elle etait terrorisee a l'idee de prendre l'avion pour la premiere fois.

Sakura dut faire la file pendant une heure avec son pere avant de pouvoir enregistrer ses bagages. Mais elle savait qu'apres cette etape, elle devait se separer de lui et continuer seule. Apres qu'on ait pese et fait disparaitre ses bagages par un tapis roulant, elle regarda son pere, essayant d'etre brave. Elle l'etregnit pour la derniere fois pendant une demie-annee. Elle s'etait promis de ne pas pleurer.

-Tu vas me manquer Sakura…

Mais ca y est, la voix de son pere, qui avait toujours ete si solide, s'etait brisee pour la premiere fois. Elle le regarda, il avait les yeux embues. Elle ne put s'empecher de fondre en larme.

-Ne t'inquiete pas papa…je vais y arriver!

Et sur ce, elle franchit la ligne finale, celle qui allait la mener vers la Chine. Et c'est en continuant de pleurer qu'elle effectua, seule, les autres etapes avant de monter dans l'avion. Et c'est alors que l'avion s'envola…la menant vers un nouveau pays, de nouveaux gens, de nouveaux paysages et surtout, une nouvelle destinee.


End file.
